


Sammy and the Alien

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samey must trade places with her tutor save his life and she is held captive by an ominous and mysterious alien. However, after spending time with him, Samey finds something in him that she has never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast List

Sammy "Samey" McAuley (Total Drama) as Belle

Brandon (CartoonNetwork90sFan OC) as The Beast/Prince Adam

Seymour Krelborn (Little Shop of Horrors) as Maurice

GIR (Invader Zim) as Lumiere 

Zim (Invader Zim) as Cogsworth

Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mrs. Potts

Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Chip

Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson (Total Drama) as Gaston

Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as LeFou

MiMi (Invader Zim) as Babette

Princess Morebucks (Powerpuff Girls), Mushi Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door), Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) as The Bimbettes

Amber (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Sultan 

Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Chef Bouche


	2. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining palace. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous alien, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the alien concealed himself inside his palace with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a alien for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love an alien?


	3. Chapter 1

Years since the curse had been plagued, the villagers were unaffected and even seemed to be unaware that there was an alien in the castle. There came a girl around the age of sixteen who had platinum blonde hair, ruby red lips and clear green eyes. She wore a red cheerleading outfit with white boots and was carrying a basket. 

Her name was Samey McAuley and she was the good twin of her evil twin sister who was known as Amy. She was walking through her little town as she walked across the bridge to get into town as she wanted to fetch herself a little something. 

Samey: Little town, it's a quiet village  
Everyday, like the one before

Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say

People all around the village said hello as Samey was walking around. They all seemed friendly enough. 

Samey: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

"Good morning, Samey." Pops greeted.

"Good morning, Pops!" Samey greeted back with a smile.

"Where you off to?"

"To the book shop," Samey replied with a smile as she took out the book that was in her basket. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and--"

"That's nice..." Pops stopped listening after that and looked inside his shop. "Bobo, the baguettes, hurry up!"

Samey rolled her eyes slightly with a shrug and walked off as she passed her twin sister Amy and the queen bee known as Heather. Samey then grabbed a ride on the trolley as Homer Simpson drove it.

Amy & Heather: Look there she goes  
That girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Judy Neutron: Never part of any crowd

Duckman: 'Cuz her head's up some cloud

All (but Samey): No denying she's a funny girl that Samey

Homer: Bonjour!

Wanda MacPherson: Good day!

Homer: How is your family?

The younger sister of Justin known as Justine was going up to a stand where Kevin (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) worked.

Justine: Bonjour!

Kevin: Good day...

Justine: How is your wife?

Kevin looked behind him just as Nazz whacked him on the head with a rolling pin in total anger. 

Didi Pickles: I need six eggs!

Moe Syzlak: That's too expensive

Samey: There must be more than this provincial life!

Samey finally made it to the book store and walked inside as Professor Utonium was in there.

"Ah, Samey..." the Professor greeted in delight. 

"Good morning," Samey walked in with a smile. "I come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" the Professor asked with a chuckle as he took the book off her hands.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Samey said as she climbed the book ladder to browse. "Have you got anything new?"

The Professor chuckled again. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright... I'll borrow... This one!" Samey grabbed a book and handed it to the family man of science.

"That one?" The Professor looked at the cover, recognizing it and laughed again in delight. "But you've read it twice!"

"Oh, well, it's my favorite!" Samey beamed. "Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise--" 

The Professor smiled as he thought of something that would make the girl very happy. "If you like it all that much, it's yours..."

"But sir!"

"I insist."

Oh, thank you!" Samey smiled as she was on her way out now as Dib Membrane, Scott Wallis, and Chicken were out the door and tried to look casual after they were spying on her. "Thank you very much!" she then walked off with her new book.

Dib, Scott, & Chicken: Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well

Women: With a dreamy far-off look

Men: And her nose stuck in a book

Chorus: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Samey

Samey sat on the edge of a fountain as she looked through her newly owned book as Sheep was there with his true love, Swanky the Poodle. She then showed them the book, Sheep was impressed while Swanky bit a page out of it, but Samey didn't even look angered or annoyed from that.

Samey: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see  
Here's when she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him  
'Til Chapter 3

"Get away from my Swanky!" the poodle's pompous and snooty owner known as Lady Richington ran over, making the poodle and sheep run off.

Samey walked away from the fountain as Ms. Endive (Chowder) and Bailey (Arthur) were watching her go as Bailey was doing Endive's hair.

Ms. Endive: Well it's no doubt that she is a beauty

Her looks have got no parallel

Bailey: But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us

Chorus: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Samey

As Samey walked off, there were wild geese in the middle of their flight. However, one wasn't so lucky as it was shot and now falling to the middle of the ground like a stone. A balding boy with a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals tried to catch it into his bag, but missed the goose. He then looked to it and put it in the bag and rushed over to the one who shot it, a black teen boy with short black hair, a blue sports jersey with a 1 on it, brown shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Lightning!" the younger boy rushed over to him with a smile. "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Lightning said as he blew the smoke off his gun.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." the boy then chuckled.

"It's true, Jonny," Lightning held him up as he looked to the distance. "And I got my eyes set on that one?"

Jonny looked to see Samey walking over. "The plant freak's student!?"

"She's the one!" Lightning exclaimed. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's--"

"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"I know, but--" Jonny tried to protest, but got hit on the head by Lightning's gun. "Oww..."

"That makes her the best," Lightning smiled, then picked up the wood boy by force. "And don't Lightning deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean--" Jonny kept trying to protest until he was dropped on the ground.

Lightning: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there is only she

Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Samey

Lightning saw Samey was getting away so he went after her as there were three young girls swooning over him. The first girl had short, puffy red hair, wearing a yellow sweater with a lavender skirt, white tights, and dark purple shoes, her name is Princess Morebucks.

The next girl had black hair up in tiny pigtails with yellow buckles, a purple sweater that covered her hands and white dress shoes. She appeared to be Asian-American. Her name is Mushi Sanban.

The final girl had carrot orange hair tied back with an olive green headband, a cream-colored short-sleeved shirt with olive green overalls, white socks, and black shoes. Her name is Little Suzy.

Girls: Look there, he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Lightning, oh, he's so cute  
Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

Lightning kept going after Samey, passing various people on the way.

Mike Mazinsky: Bonjour!

Lightning: Pardon

Juniper Lee: Good day

Otto Rocket: Mais oui!

Trixie Tang: You call this bacon?

Dakota Milton: What lovely grapes!

Ron Stoppable: Some cheese

Kat Cassidy: Ten yards!

Ron Stoppable: One pound

Lightning: Excuse me

David Xantos: I'll get the knife

Lightning: Please let me through!

Sam Manson: This bread

Dexter's Mom: Those fish

Sam Manson: It's stale!

Dexter's Mom: They smell!

Og: Madame's mistaken

Samey: There must be more than this provincial life

Lightning: Just wait, I'm going to make Samey my wife!

The people seemed to ignore Lightning as they continued to watch over Samey and sing about her.

Chorus: Look there she goes, a girl who's strange, but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in  
But she really is a funny girl  
A beauty, but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl  
That Samey

Samey felt something strange behind her and looked to see. The people were just going among each other like always. She then shrugged it off and opened her book as she continued to read in peace. That was, until someone dropped down right in front of her.

"Hello, Samey." Lightning greeted.

"Hey Lightning..." Samey tried to be polite, then walked away from him, not interested in him.

Lightning snatched her book.

"Lightning, may I have my book please?" Samey lightly demanded.

"How can you read this stuff?" Lightning scoffed as he flipped through the book. "There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination." Samey folded her arms with a small smile.

"You know, Samey, Lightning thinks it's time you got your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things," Lightning said as he tossed the book into the mud and stood over her as she bent down to pick it up. "Like me," he then said with a charming smile which made Princess, Mushi, and Little Suzy sigh dreamily from afar. "The whole town's been talking about it," he then continued. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking..."

"Lightning, you are positively primeval." Samey said as she started to clean her book up a little.

"Why, thank you, Samey," Lightning chuckled, making Samey glare at him and he put his arm around her to walk her by the fan girls he had. "What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time." Samey really wasn't interested in that offer.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Princess asked.

"She's crazy!" Mushi exclaimed an answer.

"He's gorgeous~..." Little Suzy sighed.

"Please, Lightning, I can't..." Samey escaped from the athlete. "I have to get home and help my tutor. Goodbye!"

Jonny laughed out loud once he made it over. "That plant loving freak needs all the help he can get!"

Lightning then laughed at that with him.

"Don't talk about my tutor that way!" Samey sneered.

"Yeah, don't talk about her tutor that way!" Lightning then scolded Jonny, clonking him on the head.

"My tutor is not crazy!" Samey scolded them. "He's a genius!"

Suddenly an explosion was heard. Samey gasped and she rushed over to get home and see if her tutor was okay. Lightning and Jonny kept laughing, but Lightning shoved Jonny down and kept laughing.

Samey coughed a little from the smoke as she was coming home. "Seymour?" she asked between coughs. She came in the basement and saw a man stuck in a barrel and broke out of it, revealing himself.

He was a rather dorky man who had bushy brown hair, big glasses, blue eyes, and had a collared shirt with tight pants and shoes. He was Seymour Krelborn, tutor to Samey and a father figure to her since Amy and Samey's mother was good friends with a woman he adored named Audrey Fulquard.

"How on Toonatopia did that happen?" Seymour grumbled as he pulled his pants up after they fell and revealed his underwear. 

"Are you alright, Seymour?" Samey asked, a little worried.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" Seymour kicked his invention, folding his arms.

Samey gave a chuckle. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time, Sammy!" Seymour strictly said, but not angry with her, calling her by her real name, everybody else called her 'Samey' because Amy did. "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow," Samey put her hands over his shoulders as he looked stubborn as a mule. "And become a world-famous inventor to win the heart of Aunt Audrey..."

Seymour gave her a look. "You really believe that?"

Samey giggled, smiling to him. "I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Seymour smiled, that seemed to motivate him as he decided to get back to work. "We'll have this fixed in no time! Hand me the dog-legged clenchers?"

Samey looked for the tool as he went under the machine to get to work.

"So, did you have a good time in town?" Seymour asked, still going to speak with her while he would work.

"I got a new book," Samey replied, she then was starting to let people get to her as she got the tool for the man taking care of her. "Seymour... Do you think I'm odd?"

"My best student, odd?" Seymour popped back out, wearing odd goggles that made his eyes look buggish. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Samey sighed. "It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Lightning?" Seymour suggested as he got to work. "He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome alright, but deep down he's rude and conceited," Samey went on, then sat down as she felt down in the dumps. "Oh, Seymour, he's not for me..."

"Well, don't you worry, because this invention is gonna be the start of a new life for us," Seymour soothed as he came back over to the nice twin. "I think that's done it... Now, let's give it a try."

Seymour was ready to duck down, expecting the invention to fail on him, but he would watch with Samey. The machine whirred up and it was revealed to be an automatic log cutter. Seymour was nervous, but it did what it was supposed to do.

"It works!" Samey beamed right up.

"It does?" Seymour asked, then saw a log fly over his head and he smiled. "It does!"

"You did it, you really did it!" Samey cheered, hugging the dorky man.

"Hitch up, Spirit, Sammy!" Seymour proclaimed. "I'm off to the fair!"

However, a log flew by, knocking him out.

After Seymour woke up, he went to leave on the golden furred horse with a majestic black mane with a black muzzle. 

"Goodbye, Seymour!" Samey called to him. "Good luck!"

"Goodbye, Sammy, and take care while I'm gone!" Seymour called back with a smile as he rode off to go to the fair. 


End file.
